


Молчание

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 22:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: До часа Х времени все меньше, нервы сдают у всех.





	Молчание

— И, главное, три иннинга у нас была ничья, — Ямамото крутит в руках пиджак, раздумывая, нужен ли он в такую жару, потому не сразу замечает тяжелый из-под бровей взгляд Хибари. — Что? 

— Много говоришь.  
— Мне вообще замолчать? 

Проигрыш все еще давит — раз за столько времени вырвался поиграть, и надо же — и вопрос звучит резко.

Хибари достает из ящика стола горсть колец Облака, отсчитывает — как витаминки после завтрака. Надевает одно на палец, три отправляет в карман, остальные ссыпает назад.

— Было бы неплохо. 

Едва сдержавшись, Ямамото перекидывает катану через плечо и идет к переходу между базой и убежищем. Шагов позади не слышно — Хибари наверняка опять переходом не воспользуется, как будто если по нему не ходить, то он от этого исчезнет, ну честное слово.

Увидев их, приближающихся с разных сторон, Цуна осуждающе покачивает головой, но благоразумно не комментирует и ничего не спрашивает — в последнее время все частенько срываются.

— Ребят, простите, что испортил вам планы... Надо сопроводить Гокудеру в порт. Груз пришел.

Ямамото кивает, не вдаваясь в детали. За две недели это уже девятая поездка. На строящуюся бешеными темпами базу привозят видеонаблюдение, лифты, мебель, медицинское оборудование... И только две поставки прошли спокойно.

Гокудера ожидает, присев на багажник синей «мазды». Скалится, показывая сжатую в зубах жвачку, явно собираясь сплюнуть ее под ноги. Хибари напрягается, но еще до того, как он приготовится к удару, Гокудера отворачивается и метким плевком отправляет жвачку в мусорку. Хибари проходит к водительской двери, задев его плечом, и Гокудера с сожалением провожает его взглядом — на драку нет времени. Шуршит серебристой бумажкой, отправляет в рот очередную жвачку и, хмуро пояснив:

— Никотиновая. Курить бросаю, — ныряет на заднее сиденье.

Тишина в машине всю дорогу нарушается только хрустом — без сигарет Гокудера не знает, куда деть руки, и разминает суставы пальцев. Хибари хмурится, косится то в зеркало заднего вида, то на Ямамото, но тот в ответ только сжимает губы: хотел, чтобы я молчал, ну вот я и молчу, чем недоволен?

Свой контейнер они находят быстро. В нем небольшой грузовик, надежно закрепленный с боков, чтобы не сместился. Гокудера, недолго повозившись, открывает заднюю дверь прицепа, восхищенно присвистывает:

— Я бы их лучше по одному перегнал.

В кузове — мотоциклы, штук десять, наверное. Гокудера рассматривает их, склонив голову, будто и правда собирается выкатить крайний, сорвать упаковочную пленку и рвануть с ревом сквозь жаркое марево, висящее над асфальтом. Хибари изучает мотоциклы без явного восхищения, но в его глазах знакомый огонек предвкушения, и Ямамото уже почти смиряется с тем, что планы Цуны по незаметной доставке груза пойдут к черту, когда где-то в стороне слышится тихий скрип ботинок.

Гокудера пригибается и мчится за соседний контейнер, командуя:

— Не подпускай их! Не давай стрелять!

Бой заканчивается, не успев начаться: десяти человек маловато не то что для драки — для разминки. При нападавших опять нет документов, на них самих — татуировок или шрамов, годящихся для опознания. Зато у двоих есть коробочки. Хибари стаскивает кольцо Облака с пальца одного из трупов, обе коробочки равнодушно кидает на землю. Гокудера, закатив глаза, поднимает их и сует в карман. Достает сигарету, прикуривает; носком ботинка разворачивает голову ближайшего трупа.

— Снова европейцы.  
— Я зачищу, — роняет негромко Хибари и зажигает кольцо.  
— Опять с половиной порта? 

Хибари не обращает на возмущение никакого внимания, и Гокудера, уже не сдерживаясь, орет, повернувшись к Ямамото:

— Ну хоть ты ему скажи! Какого хера молчишь?

От необходимости пантомимой объяснять собственное молчание Ямамото избавляет звонок телефона. Гокудера торопливо отчитывается:

— Нет, Десятый, просто небольшая заминка, уже выезжаем.

Но все равно не успевает — когда он нажимает отбой, фиолетовый шипастый шар уже катится с гулом, вминая в асфальт все, что попадается на пути. Ямамото отбегает назад, таща Гокудеру за рукав, пока они оба не оказываются у своего контейнера и вне зоны поражения ежа-переростка. Гокудера бегло осматривает мотоциклы; успокоившись, переводит взгляд на сигарету в руке. Смотрит на нее с удивлением, подпирает спиной контейнер и, закрыв глаза, с наслаждением затягивается.

У базы Гокудера, высунувшись из водительского окошка грузовика, кричит:

— Все, дальше мы сами!

Хибари разворачивает машину к своему убежищу. Можно сказать: слушай, зачем ты вообще соглашался на переход, если им не пользуешься? Или: через базу реально быстрее. Или... Но все доводы озвучены уже раз сто, что изменит сто первый? Смолчать оказывается удивительно легко.

На входе Ямамото, стаскивая пиджак, влетает локтем в дверь. Прикусывает губу, шипит, потирая ушибленное место. Хибари медленно поворачивается к нему, щурясь и зло сжимая губы. Хватает за руку и тащит за собой. Пиджак теряется где-то по пути, в темноте коридоров. 

В спальне Хибари резко останавливается и сразу оказывается так близко, что его дыхание задевает губы. Ямамото даже не замечает, как он расстегивает пуговицы на его рубашке, только чувствует, как кожи касается холодный воздух, а потом влажный горячий язык. В ямке между ключицами, ниже, ниже, пока Хибари плавно опускается на пол. Потом в полной тишине щелкает пряжка ремня, вжикает брючный замок; губы обхватывают головку вставшего члена через хлопковую ткань. Ямамото с шумом втягивает в себя воздух и прикусывает кулак. Хибари отстраняется, смотрит снизу вверх — в темноте комнаты видны только белки его глаз. Переведя дыхание, он встает и быстро раздевается — по шороху понятно, что вещи летят на стул, как всегда предварительно сложенные. Ямамото стаскивает туфли, носком поддевая задник, переступает через упавшие на пол брюки. Трусы он стаскивает, извиваясь, уже лежа на футоне, и едва успевает к тому моменту, как у его ног присаживается Хибари, сжимающий в руке тюбик смазки. Кулак снова приходится прикусить, когда Хибари выдавливает смазку на пальцы и, приподнявшись, заводит руку за спину. Не тяни, хочется сказать Ямамото, глядя на темный силуэт в слабом свете луны из окна. Или — давай я сам, хочу свои пальцы внутри тебя, хочу растягивать тебя ими, пока смазка не потечет и не начнет хлюпать, ты же знаешь, что со мной делает этот звук. Но он только мнет в кулаках полы рубашки, которую так и не успел снять, и молчит. 

Хибари направляет в себя его член и медленно опускается, принимая внутрь все до последнего сантиметра. Ямамото закидывает голову и длинно на выдохе стонет. Ты такой узкий, — готово сорваться с языка, — сколько бы раз я тебя не трахал, каждый раз как в первый. Хибари осторожно опускается и издевательски неспешно поднимается, и снова, и снова. Быстрее-глубже-еще-пожалуйста-пожалуйста — стучит в висках. И тут он подается вперед, опирается на согнутые в локтях руки, склоняется к лицу, тяжело дыша. Всматривается несколько секунд, все так же зло щурясь. Встает — член с мокрым хлюпаньем выскальзывает из него — и уходит.

Ямамото нужно меньше минуты, чтобы взять себя в руки. Потом он тоже встает, снимает рубашку и идет на шум воды из душевой.

Прислонившись к стене, Хибари дрочит быстрыми злыми рывками. Когда Ямамото накрывает его ладонь своей, он сквозь зубы цедит:

— Скажи что-нибудь. Немедленно.  
— Ты сам просил молчать, — шепчет Ямамото ему в ухо, осторожно разжимая его пальцы и заменяя их своими. Плавно ведет от головки вниз.  
— Днем это было даже неплохо, — Хибари толкается бедрами вверх. — Но в постели... Как с чужим человеком. С кем-то... незнакомым.  
— И как тебе с кем-то незнакомым? — пальцы против воли сжимаются крепче. — Заводит?  
— Отвратительно, — выплевывает Хибари, и Ямамото выдыхает, встряхивается, разбрызгивая льющуюся на спину воду. Обхватывает оба члена, свободной рукой привычно тянет голову Хибари на свое плечо, шепчет сбивчиво в порозовевшее ухо:

— А мне... неплохо было... Люблю... когда ты злишься... 

Хибари стонет, вцепляется зубами в шею.

Ямамото ахает, дергает рукой еще раз, и сперма течет по пальцам.

Отдышавшись, он поворачивается, придерживая Хибари рукой, так, чтобы вода попадала на них обоих. Тот сонно жмурится, проводит несколько раз рукой по животу и шагает на пол, недовольно поджимая пальцы. Ямамото устало смотрит на его напряженную спину. Мне тоже страшно, хочется сказать ему. Мне даже страшнее, вы же с Цуной не говорите мне, в чем дело. Замолкаете, едва я подхожу. Вместо этого он закрывает воду и радостно говорит:

— Так вот, три иннинга у нас была ничья, а в четвертом они как с цепи сорвались!

Хибари идет на выход, громко шлепая босыми ногами, всем своим видом демонстрируя раздражение, но в отражении в зеркале Ямамото успевает заметить мимолетную улыбку на его лице — и улыбается ему в ответ.


End file.
